


I don't wanna waste tonight

by avestrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DJ Tendou Satori, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Musician Tendou Satori, Post Graduation, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Let's turn out all the lights nowMake out on your bedroom floorNo I don't wanna say goodbyeWishing for the spotlightthey both have different dreams, but their paradise will always remain the same
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	I don't wanna waste tonight

“Did you hear back from the Division one league scouts?” Tendou asks, lifting his head from his laptop with his headphones snug around the back of his neck. Wakatoshi lifts his head from this week’s copy of Jump that Tendou had given him when he had walked in through his front door with a greeting to an otherwise empty house.

Wakatoshi glances across the room, Tendou’s breath catches in his throat as one side of his face is bathed in the soft glow of the lamp Wakatoshi is using to read. Tendou’s fingers still where they’re adjusting the slider across his screen. In the quiet, the soft music playing through Tendou’s headphones seem a little too loud. 

“Mhmm.” Wakatoshi hums and he nods. “The manager for the Schweiden Adlers requested that I attend tryouts at the end of July.” Tendou smiles, proud and happy for Wakatoshi. 

“That’s good.” Tendou says as his eyes flick back down to his screen. Wakatoshi nods along with him, before he flicks the page over and stalls, letting out a small sigh.

Wakatoshi’s fingers rub over the material of the page he’s looking at. The corner of his lips turn downward into a small frown, like he’s pondering something. Tendou’s about to say something when, “Are you still going…”

“To Hokkaido?” Tendou finishes softly. This was the one topic that they didn’t want to talk about before the Spring Tournament Qualifiers, it was too busy, too distracting. Wakatoshi didn’t need to worry about them separating when there was still the opportunity about going to Nationals ahead of him.

Tendou shifts his laptop from his lap, onto the floor next to him. Wakatoshi moves the copy of Jump onto the bedside table. Tendou watches as he fidgets with his fingers, something he occupies himself with now that he doesn’t sleep with a volleyball in his bed. 

“We were gonna have to talk about it eventually Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou whispers. Silence fills the gap between them, before Wakatoshi slides off of his futon and gets onto his knees, shuffling towards Tendou until he’s about a foot away from the redhead.

“Satori.” Wakatoshi says, voice almost breathy. Tendou’s heart swells, he swallows the lump in his throat that’s threatening to bring tears to his eyes. “I understand this is what you want to do, but I only hope that you are willing to continue your relationship with m-”

“Wakachan~” Tendou is on his knees in a flash, closing the gap between them until he’s an inch from Wakatoshi’s face. “I’m not going anywhere, so shut up and kiss me hmm?” Tendou says firmly as he cups the side of Wakatoshi’s face with his palm. His fingers brush against Wakatoshi’s hair, his pinky hooks along Wakatoshi’s jaw under his earlobe. 

Wakatoshi’s pupils go wide. “Baka.” Tendou comments playfully, eyes fond as he stares into Wakatoshi’s. Wakatoshi pouts a little, feigning a small tantrum as he tries to look away from Tendou. Tendou huffs a tiny bit of laughter before he’s tilting Wakatoshi’s head and pulling him in.

It’s not their first kiss by any means, but for Tendou it feels like he’s soaring. It’s the adrenaline from making a perfect kill block, it’s the thumping in his chest from a receive that’s about to be bumped to Wakatoshi. His heart beats loudly in his ears as one of Wakatoshi’s broad hands slides along his hip while the other clutches onto his thigh.

This, this is his paradise.

*

The crowd cheers around them, Ushijima looks up at the ceiling of the once named Sendai Stadium, where the MSBY Black Jackals stand opposite the net to him and his team. It is different, yet it is the same. Opposite him is Hinata Shouyou, possibly his greatest nemesis to date. Beside him, Kageyama Tobio, trusted teammate, and now, friend. 

Somewhere in the gymnasium stands are his old teammates. He knows Reon and Semi are here somewhere. They had sent him a few messages over Messenger wishing him good luck for the match and to let him know they’d be there. He definitely saw Goshiki’s bowl cut hovering over the divider somewhere in the crowd.

He does not look for a familiar head of gelled red hair in the crowd, because _no_ , he won’t be there. Ushijima completes his first serve, form perfect. Satori will not be here today but it is alright.

Because Satori is on a thirteen hour flight back from America. When Ushijima returns home, he will see a familiar head of red sprawled out on his couch, exhausted. He will see bags underneath soft, red eyes. He will see a smile stretched wide across Satori’s face despite the jet lag and the constant travelling from his latest tour. 

Because tonight, Satori is coming home. 

The roar of the crowd when he scores sends blood rushing through his ears. Has his heart pounding in his chest. So does the thought of opening the door to his apartment to see Satori where he belongs. 

Unfortunately they lose to the Black Jackals by the skin of their teeth. Hinata Shouyou has become someone to truly be afraid of. The intelligence and technique he lacked in his first year have now been polished and he scores the final point with another first tempo back attack that gives Ushijima flashbacks. 

Ushijima is nowhere near exhausted when he finally makes his way back to his apartment. His body should be tired, thighs aching, shoulder and wrists exhausted and strained, but he bounces on the balls of his heels as he slips his key into the lock at the front door. It jiggles from the other side, before he can finish turning it and the door swings open.

Satori’s eyeliner is smudged, probably from rubbing his eyes after sleeping on his flight home. He grins at Ushijima and the wing spiker feels his heart lighten. The heaviness of not having Satori by his side lifts from his shoulders. He falls forward, falls into Satori’s arms as his boyfriend throws his arms open wide and calls out his name excitedly.

Behind Satori the television is scrolling through an advertisement on the sports channel and Ushijima smiles at the thought of Satori watching the tail end of his game despite how tired he must be. He looks away from the television and lifts his chin from Satori’s shoulder to bury his face into the hoodie Satori is wearing. It’s his hoodie, oversized and a washed out grey. One that still hangs off Satori’s frame even though he stole it back at the end of their second year. Satori smells like the fruity detergent and the zingy lime of his body wash. 

Shoulders relaxing, Ushijima closes his eyes against Satori’s shoulder and sags in his grip as Satori wraps his arms around him.

“Welcome home Wakachan!” Satori says into his hair, sounding content. 

“I should be saying that to you.” Ushijima argues weakly into the fabric of the hoodie. Finally content with the scent of Satori that lingers in his nose, he pulls away to take Satori’s face in his hands. He strokes his thumbs over Satori’s cheeks lovingly. “How were your shows.”

“Gosh, they were amazing Wakatoshi-kun!” Satori says somewhat distractedly. “But…” Satori lifts his hand to cup Ushijima’s cheek softly, his thumb carefully traces the curve of his bottom lip. “Nothing compares to being home with you.” 

Ushjima’s heart flutters in his chest, beating even faster than it did during his game. Satori has always had a way with words. He opens his mouth, then closes it. Speechless. He doesn’t know what to say.

“At least I don’t have to tell you to shut up before you kiss me this time, hey Wakachan.” Satori teases, eyes sparkling and Ushijima thinks he sees unshed tears. Before he can say anything in response to Satori’s teasing, Satori captures his lips in a kiss.

Ushijima lets Satori lead him through their apartment. He kicks their bedroom door shut behind him.

“Kiss me ‘gain Toshi.” Satori says breathlessly.

He doesn’t need to think twice.


End file.
